User blog:Modernmyrmidon/PG Removal Proposal: Max Caulfield
Hello everyone! Today I'll be sharing my thoughts on Max Caulfield from Life is Strange ''being pure good. More specifically, why I think she doesn't qualify. She currently has the category on her page and I don't think she should. So without further ado, let's get started! What is ''Life is Strange? What's the work? ''Life is Strange ''is an episodic choice-based video game where the player controls Max Caulfield throughout the story of the game. As I said, most major events give the player the choice to select what they wish to do, or what they wish to happen. Who is Max Caulfield? What has she done? Max Caulfield is the main protagonist of the game who has the ability to control time. The game focuses on the events that happen with her and her best friend Chole Price. The two go through a lot together to find out the truth about a school prep named Nathan Prescott, and trying to figure out what happened to Chole's former friend who went missing Rachel. Reasons Max could qualify Max is shown to be very brave and selfless. She tried to save a girl named Kate's life when Kate was about to commit suicide. Max wasn't shown to be afraid to stand up to people when they do wrong. Reasons why Max shouldn't qualify First off, Max is shown to have a pretty short temper. She can sometimes lash out on people and she does swear a lot. But the main reason she shouldn't qualify is because a lot of her actions to demonstrate her personality aspects are the player's choice. When a school bully named Victoria Chase gets paint dumped on her, the player can choose whether Max makes fun of or comforts her. It's up to the player as to whether or not Max uses her time powers to help everyone she can. When Chole gets caught with marijuana, it's up to the player whether Max takes the blame for her or tells the truth. And you can't really argue that no matter the choices the outcomes are all for noble causes because there are some parts where Max can act like a jerk or not. Like when Max's friend Warren gets into a fight with Nathan Prescott, the player can choose as to whether or not Max let's Warren keep brutally beating Nathan or if she tells Warren to stop. In this instance, based off of the player's choice, Max can show that she likes to see Nathan get what he deserves or that she is merciful. There's no way of confirming which is true or not because it's all up to player choice. Final Verdict I don't think she qualifies as all of the parts of the game where she can be noble are player choiced, and even then there are just as many instances where she is a very flawed and corrupted character. I'd like to see everyone else's opinions down below. Thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Removal Proposals